Blogs are Cool
by Smiraffe11
Summary: A simple little blog fic, I meant to post for a while, was really my first fic in reponse to my friend Rookie-bee's "Madman With A Box" blog fic. It's actually funny so read. Spans from The Eleventh Hour all the way to The Wedding of River Song.


**This was my original first fic that went all the way to A Good Man Goes to War, but now I have added up to The Wedding of River Song and posted it here to my Fan Fiction account instead of my Live Journal.**

**A fun like blog fic for the 11th Doctor in response to my friend Rookie-bee's "Madman with a Box" blog. **

Blogs, Bloggity, Blog, Blogs. Blogs are cool. Anyway, I have done this before, but I read all my old entries the other day, and decided, What the Hell? I"ll make a new one!

My new regeneration is cool! I met this little girl named Amelia Pond, what a great name, I think she tried to poison me, but I did find me new favorite food, Fish Fingers and Custard.

There is a crack in her wall, but not really it's actually in time and space. Who in the Universe is Prisoner 0. Wait hold on... oh crap... must get back to Amelia now.

Amelia, now Amy, is aboard the TARDIS and a new sonic! Whoo Hoo! New look too, Bow-ties are cool! Did I mention that I beat the Atraxi, without killing them, I showed them! Hear that, Earth is Defended!

I almost made an absolutely horrible decision, so horrible I just can't say, just can't. I thought I had picked another stupid ape, but Amy was brilliant. I still hurts that I could have killed it, we still should never had come never ever will we visit Starship UK again. That creature is fine now, but I could have ruined it. Why can't I get this out of my head, there is too much in there, just too much.

I let them get away. This was my chance to rid the world of the Daleks once an for all and I let them get away! Why must they survive while I lose so much? Why, why, why? You tell me, plus there is definitely something wrong with Amy. She didn't remember the Daleks, how could you not remember the Daleks? I just need to lie down with jammie dodgers and some tea, Amy says, but I guess i did save the Earth from an Oblivion Continum.

The Weeping Angels were pulled into a crack in time in space exactly like the one in Amy's wall, huh? River did find the date of the explosion that caused it, did I mention I saw River again time travels never ceases to amaze me, anyway back to the crack, the date was 26 June 2010, Amy's time, weird? Also, what is the Pandorica?

What is it with women? Amy was love crazed, all of the sudden, after she told me that her wedding was the next day to Rory. I must talk to him.

Funny how you practice things in your head and they don't sound right when you say them. Taking Amy and Rory somewhere romantic.

Foxy fish, vampires in Venice, wow! I did not approve of Amy's plan, but it is the only way.

I sentenced another race to it's death today...I just don't want to mention it. No more death and no more violence from now on.

Psychic pollen caused me to see a side of my self that I promised I never wanted to see again. On the bright side Amy finally realized that she wants Rory.

Next Adventure Rio!

Was not Rio, some random village with Silurians. We almost shared the Earth, but obviously I was not in the company of the best of humanity.

There was another crack, exactly the same, and it took Rory. Must keep mention from Amy and keep her happy.

Met Vincent van Gogh today, absolutely brilliant. We definitely added to his pile of good things. I still feel bad for that poor Graphayus.

How do normal blokes act?

Football and working in an office is sorta fun.

Played matchmaker, destroyed a messed up time engine, got the TARDIS back, and made a new friend. All in all good day.

The Pandorica is opening. This is definitely not very good.

Rory is a plastic Roman, there is something wrong with this whole place.

Fezzes are cool!

Geronimo!

USERS LAST POST: 26 June 2010

Sorry, didn't exist there for a moment. Amy and Rory got married. Thank you for remembering Amy!

Space in 1969, awesome, America, amazing.

The Silence are...wait who are the Silence...oh yeah...wait no...I remember now. They watch the little girl, created the spacesuit, and oh yeah, have been manipulating humans for ages.

There is something very, very wrong with Amy's pregnancy, very wrong and very weird.

Pirates are brilliant. No one died today, well except Rory for a bit, Fun on a ship, with a mermaid who was really a digital nurse. I still wonder about Amy and the pregnancy, the scanner can't decide.

The TARDIS is a woman! Hello, Sexy!:D

Sad word of the day: Alive.

Must go find Amy now. After a sad day and the awesomeness of meeting myself, I finally figured it out. This blog is closed till Rory and I find her.

River is Amy and Rory's daughter! Mind blown!

A child is not a weapon ever! And the one thing I was sure of, you cannot "cook" a Time Lord, but apparently I was wrong. River/Melody is part Time Lord! I now have to go find her.

Hitler, now officially locked in a cupboard.

I can't believe that Mels was Melody who is River. Whoah! And there was this time traveling shape shifting robot, The Tessalector. Women are crazy by the way first their gonna marry you, then they try to kill you, then they save you. Bonkers just bonkers!

River/Melody is all safe and sound now. But all in all crazy day! Also Note To Self: Memorize every room in the Universe.

I'm going to die soon, the Silence want me dead, and what in the hell is the question?

Creepy, creepy, creepy, I am never making house calls again, although it ended up fine the whole thing was just creepy.

Amy and Rory are pissed at me for the decision I made to not let the old Amy onto the TARDIS, but hopefully they will come around once they realize that it needed to happen. Then again I did make Rory choose between two wives maybe I should apologize.

Do you think I have a God Complex? Am I really getting to sure of myself? Had to relinquish Amy's faith in me, am I losing it? Disturbed by Room 11 majorly, end of discussion. I am going to give Amy and Rory a house and a car, i don't want to see them hurt so no more travels with the glorious Ponds.

I think I might go on a social call. I might visit Craig, one last adventure before I go aye?

The Universe like coincedences doesn't it?

Cybermen, Cybermats, don't worry, I've got an app for that!

Goodbye Craig, Goodbye TARDIS, Goodbye Earth.

Fixed points cannot be rewritten.

"Good God man haven't you ever heard of downloads?" - Winston Churchill

I am married now in a sorta kinda logical way, not really sure if I want to be but I had to have River kill me. Well then again it is River...

Have to lay low now. Goodbye everyone.

**:D this was really just a bit of fun, loved writing it **

**Review Please**


End file.
